Elfhome People
'Dragons' 'Impatience' An Imperial Dragon who helps Tinker and Oilcan in books 2 and 3 of the Elfhome series. He communicates to Tinker and Oilcan through pictures, models and the tengu , who speak dragon. 'Malice' Oni Dragon. Killed on Elfhome. 'Providence' An Imperial Dragon (from Ryuu) revered by the tengu. Killed on Onihida by tengu to protect it from Oni Greater Bloods (Skin Clan) 'Elves' 'Amaranth' Stone Clan. Wife of Forge, Mother of Unbounded Brilliance. Killed by her brother Iron Mace. 'Ash' : Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering 'Ashfall' First Elven King 'Baby Duck' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. 'Blade Bite' One of Windwolf’s sekasha . Attempted to join Tinker's First Hand, claiming that Pony was too young and Stormsong was a mutt. 'Blaze' Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Elfhome and Peace Offering. 'Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes' : Skin Clan. Father of Quick Blade. Great-great grandfather to Windwolf. 'Briar Rose on Wind' : Wind Clan musician partner to Moser. 'Bright Melody of Fire' : Fire Clan musician who Merry studied under. 'Cattail Reeds' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan Chiming of Metal in Wind (Windchime) : Wind Clan musician who knew Tinker and traveled back to the East Lands. Cloudwalker Member of Tinker’s first Hand Crystal Vein of Stone : Stone Clan House Head in the Eastern Land. Mentioned in Elfhome. Merry was a former beholden. Dandelion : Heads laundry crew at an enclave Dark Scythe Stone Clan sekasha. Forge’s First Dart Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering Diamond : Head of the Stone Clan. Earth Son's mother. Earth Son Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh. Cousin to True Flame and Windwolf. Executed by his sekasha First, Thorne Scratch, for cowardice and immorality. Echoing of Merriment in Stone (Merry) Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Etienne Dufae Half Elf Son of Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae). Deceased Fields of Barley Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Flame Heart : Windwolf's mother. Fire Clan. Floss Flower : Wind Clan weaver charged with opening doors at Moser's compound. Forest Moss on Stone Eldest Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh and of questionable sanity. His insanity is a result of his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Oni. He is one of two members from an exploration party to Onihida that survived and returned to Elfhome. His insanity might not be as deep as it appears or possibly only worsens when he is stressed. Forge of Stone Stone Clan domana, who is the husband of Amaranth, father of Unbounded Brilliance and ancestor to Tinker and Oilcan. Wood Sprite caste. Holds 2 sekasha Hands, one his and the other his wife's orphaned First. Noted for building and defensive skills. Rich, but not a Stone Clan leader, owing to his willingness to work for the Fire Clan in order to design and build royal fortifications. Ginger Wine : Ginger Wine is Wind Clan beholden to Windwolf. She runs a small enclave. This is the enclave that housed the Stone Clan and was later burned down. Halo Dust : Second Elven King. Father to Soulful Ember and True Flame. Flame Heart's brother. Hawk Scream Wind Clan sekasha killed protecting Windwolf from Foo Dogs. Heaven's Blessing : Skin Clan. Called the Souless One due to being an Albino. Emperor of the Skin Clan. Distilled the essence of a god to create the Naelinsanota, intanyai seyosa , and sekasha castes. Howling : Windwolf's grandfather. Former Head of the Wind clan. Deceased. Iron Mace Against Stone Stone Clan. Elder brother of Amaranth. Murdered Amaranth and secretly tried to kill Oilcan. Fought and was killed by Oilcan in battle. Was working with Kajo, a greater blood leader from Onihida. Jewel Tears on Stone Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh; present only because she had all but lost clan sponsorship, due to bad ‘investments’. Formerly Windwolf's fiancé. She was kidnapped by the Oni and her sekasha Hand murdered. Tommy Chang, a half-Oni, rescued her from the Oni. Lemonseed Head of Poppymeadow enclave and Windwolf’s major domo. Lived through thousdands of years of Skin Clan rule. Her older half-brother was drowned instead of Quick Blade. Lightning Strike Wind Clan sekasha to Windwolf. Was killed in Pittsburgh, while protecting Windwolf from a Saurus. Father of half-elf, Blue Sky. Little Egret Member of Tinker’s first Hand Longwind : Windwolf's father. Wind Clan. Montana, Blue Sky Half-elf son of sekasha Lightning Strike, brother to John Montana, friend of Tinker. One year younger but because is half sekasha is emotionally and physically equivalent to ten year old human. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Forge of Stone's distant grandson. 1/8th elf, but later is spell-worked to a full domanadomana elf. Wood Sprite caste. Adopts five orphaned Stone Clan elf children. Born Stone Clan, transferred loyalty to Wind Clan. Otter Dance Sekasha Pony's mother, who was a mixed Stone and Wind Clan sekasha. Perfection : Sekasha Pony's ancestor. Pony (Galloping Storm Horse On Wind) Tinker's sekasha "First." He is in charge of the rest of her Hand. Considered fairly young to be a sekasha First, just out of his doubles. He is very close to Tinker and Windwolf (who calls him "Little Horse"). Pure Radiance : A intanyai seyosa elf and the Queen's Oracle. Stormsong's mother. Quick Blade : Windwolf's great-grandfather. Bastard son of King Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes (Skin Clan) Rainlilly Sekasha member of Tinker's first Hand. Red Knife : Prince True Flame's sekasha First. Rustle of Leaves Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Silver Vein : Stone Clan sekasha that survived Oni capture with Forest Moss, but was not beholden to Forest Moss. Skybolt : Sekasha male mentioned in Tinker. Soothing Breeze of Wind Sama of the Hospice Healers household Soulful Ember : Queen of the Elves. Daughter of Halo Dust. True Flame's Sister. Windwolf's aunt. Sparrow Lifted By Wind Windwolf’s Husepavua. ''who betrayed him by working with the Oni/Skin Clan. '''Stormsong (Singing Storm Wind)' Tinker’s sekasha "Second" to make up her Hand. Daughter of Pure Radiance and the Queen's sekasha First. Like her mother, she has some ability as an intanyai seyosa, but chose to become a sekasha warrior intead. She is interested in all things human and dyed her hair blue. Windwolf calls her "Discord". Sun Lance : Sekasha mentioned in books, Tinker and Wolf Who Rules Tempered Steel ''' : Sekasha Pony's grandfather '''Thorne Scratch Earth Son’s sekasha ‘First’, who kills him upon evidence of his betrayal and loss of honor. She later forms a relationship with Oilcan and becomes his sekasha "First" once he becomes full elf. Tiger Eye : Sekasha First to Stone Clan domana, Jewel Tear. Murdered by Oni. Beloved Tinker of Wind (Alexander Graham Bell) Main character in Elfhome series. Starts out running a scrap yard with her cousin Oilcan. She is the daughter of Esme Shenske, distant grandaughter to elf, Forge of Stone and wife of elf, Wolf Who Rules the Wind. Originally was 1/8th elf, but is spell-worked by Windwolf into a full domana elf. 'Tooloo' Half elf (alleged) that lives in Pittsburgh and runs a general store. Thought to be half crazy. Survived through the non-magic centuries on Earth by storing dragon bones in her home. True Flame Prince General of the Fire Clan, Windwolf’s cousin Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) Elf founder of Dufae family in 1700s. Son of Forge and Amaranth. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Deceased War Axe : Skin Clan. Great-great-great grandfather to Windwolf. Father of Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Killed by Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Former King Windwolf (Wolf Who Rules Wind) Viceroy of Westernlands (North America). Tinker's husband. Head of Wind Clan in N.A. Wraith Arrow Sekasha ‘First’ of Windwolf’s Hands 'Half-oni' 'Chang, Tommy' Half Oni. De-facto leader of the Chinese and half-oni community in Pittsburgh. Bastard son of Lord Tomtom. Refused to reveal Tinker’s identity to Oni at risk to self. Rescues domana Jewel Tear from the Oni. 'Danny' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Quinn' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Spot' Spot is the younger cousin to Tommy Chang. He is eight years old. His father was a dog-like oni, which he takes after in looks. Tommy killed his father. 'Trixie' In charge of the food concessions 'Yoyo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Zi' : Zi was the first half-oni child the elves came into contact with. Since she had compassion, they decided to allow the half-oni to live. She was later killed by the oni. 'Zippo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Humans' 'Bell, Timothy (Dufae)' Tinker’s paternal grandfather and foster father. Deceased. 'Briggs, Hannah' Human-NSA agent. Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. 'Czernowski, Nathan' Friend, Cop 'Dufae, Leonardo' Tinker’s genetic father and son of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Deceased. 'Durrack, Corg' NSA agent Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. 'Dmitri' : Head of TV Station 'Kryskill, Jane' : Field Producer of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. 'Maynard, Derek' Head of Earth Interdimensional Agency (EIA) in Pittsburgh. Selected by Windwolf from human security detail during early meetings for his elf-like appearance. 'Oilcan (Orville John Wright)' Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. 1/8th elf-later spell worked to full elf. Domana Wood Sprite. 'Roach' Team Tinker Hoverbike Pit Crew & Business Manager. His family handles most of the garbage collection in Pittsburgh. 'Roach, Bill' : Jane Kryskill's uncle. 'Roach, Sean' : Radio host of KDKA. 'Rogers, Hal' : TV Host of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. 'Shanske, Esme' Tinker’s mother (genetically) Of Elven descent, according to the dragon Providence. Has the morals of a snake, according to Stormsong. Sister to Lain Shanske, and daughter of the "Evil Empire" 'Skanske, Lain' Tinker’'s Aunt. Xenobiologist. Crippled in a shuttle accident just before scheduled to depart for Europa on a scientific mission. 'Taggart, Keaweaheulu' : TV Host of "Chased by Monsters" in Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. 'Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell)' Wife of Wolf Who Rules. 1/8 elf on her father's side. Unknown percentage of elf from her mother's side. Has the genetic capability to tap the Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Wind Clan spell stones. Transformed to full elf by Wolf Who Rules. 'Wright, Ada (nee Dufae)' Wife of John Wright and mother of Oilcan (Orville John Wright). Tinker’s aunt, sister of Leonardo Dufae and daughter of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Taught Oilcan the Stone Clan esva (spell hand signs) when he was a child. Beat to death by her husband. 'Oni' 'Chiyo, Taji' Secretary to Derek Maynard. Actually a Kitsune working for Lord TomTom 'Polanski, Chloe' Television reporter, Oni greater blood (Skin Clan) disguised as human 'Lord Tomtom (Tomawaritomo)' Head of Oni forces in Pittsburg. Tommy Chang's father. Like Tommy, can cast illusions in people's minds, but to a greater extent. Known to be cruel and ruthless. 'Kajo (Yutakajodo)' Oni Greater Blood (Skin Clan). Leader of all Oni forces on Elfhome Tengu 'Shoji, Joey' : The yougest cousin of Riki. He was kidnapped by the oni and used as blackmail to Riki. He met Tinker at the treehouse, where he had just got his wings. 'Shoji, Keiko' : One of Riki's cousins. She is about thirteen years old. She meet Tinker in the treehouse. 'Shoji, Mickey' : One of Riki's cousins. He is ten to eleven years old. He meets Tinker in the tree house. 'Shoji, Riki' Tengu blackmailed into betraying Tinker to the Oni, nephew of Jin Wong 'Wong, Wai Sze (Gracie)' Jin Wong’s cousin, married to Tinker's father, blames herself for his death. 'Wong, Jin' Leader of the tengu, uncle to Riki Soji. Was a close friend of Tinker's father, as well as, his college room-mate. Category:Elves Category:Tengu Category:Oni Category:Half-Oni Category:Human Category:Dragon